


Getting Clean

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Taking a break from painting a bedroom, John finds his niece getting ready to clean up and decides to help.
Relationships: John Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Kudos: 121





	Getting Clean

John hears water running when he nears the larger bathroom. Doesn’t really matter who’s in there, he just needs to wash paint from his hands. The new bedroom they’d finally decided on isn’t going to paint itself! But he’s finished the current coat and doesn’t want it drying on his skin.

“Incoming,” he warns as he opens the door. There aren’t any locks in the house except the front and back doors, so he has no trouble with it.

Across the bathroom, Lacey leans over the tub, checking water temperature as she filled it. Her clothes are in a pile on the floor and his eyes immediately go to her cute little pussy presented so nicely to him.

She glances over her shoulder and then smiles as she recognizes him, giving her ass a little wiggle. John closes the door behind him.

“Isn’t it a little early for a bath?” he asks as he starts washing the paint from his arms.

“I was bored,” she answers. “Figured I’d get it out of the way.”

“Could have just come to me. I know what would can do.”

Her smile widens as she straightens up and turns to him. Her tiny breasts aren’t nearly handfuls yet but they’re getting bigger and without even waiting until he’d dried his hands off, he goes to her to cup them. Lacey pushes into his hands as John massages the gentle lumps and rubs his thumbs across her peaking nipples. He’s half sure she’d timed this on purpose.

“What can we do?” she asks coyly, as if he doesn’t already have his hands on her. Little minx.

“Why don’t you finish filling the tub and I’ll show you.”

She bites her lip and then moves away when he lets go. Without a hint of embarrassment, Lacey bends at the waist to run her fingers through the flowing water. Her sweet little cunt is already getting wet and he’s barely touched her yet.

John strips out of his clothes quickly and then reaches out to grab her hips. Her little ass feels good against his hardening cock and John enjoys sliding it between her cheeks. Trailing one hand farther down, John slides a finger along her slit and starts rubbing her engorged clit. It nets him the sweetest little moan.

“Don’t overfill,” he warns her and then takes himself in hand so he can press up against her cunt. Lacey shudders as he rubs up and down her wet lips and if he had more control he’d take longer, but soon enough he presses inside and watches her fingers go tight against the side of the tub. The velvety feel of her is always so good and he gives it a few slow thrusts before pulling out again, much to her disappointment. Lacey reaches over to turn off the water and then slides to her knees, turning around so he can rock into her mouth instead.

She’s not as good at this as Jena yet but John knows she will be soon enough. She’ll have plenty of practice. He lets her move at her own pace and pets her hair. As mean as he could be with her mother, he just can’t fuck Lacey’s throat so hard. Jena likes the abuse but Lacey is his beloved little niece.

“Good, babygirl. That’s good,” he praises and she moans around his cock. Eyes flickering down her body, he watches as she sinks her fingers into herself like the insatiable slut she is. If anyone at church knew just how good Lacey was on her knees, she’d have every hole filled up all hours of the day and would love every minute of it. Maybe he’ll arrange that for her, if he ever decides to share outside the family.

John reluctantly pulls free before she can finish him. He wants to coat her insides with cum, not have her waste it down her gullet this time. “Into the tub.”

Getting in first, John settles his back against one end and then watches Lacey climb in after him. She’s in his lap immediately, her soft pussy rubbing along his cock. John curls his fingers on her ass to move her with him.

“You know where that goes,” he says and Lacey immediately reaches down to guide him to her tight hole. Lowering onto him, Lacey hums with enjoyment and John holds her down for a few seconds so he can just feel the way her need flutters around him. “Sweetest little cunny I ever had.”

“Better than Mommy’s?” Lacey asks and John can help but kiss her pink lips.

“Better than Mommy’s,” he confirms before urging her to move.

Lacey rocks on him slowly at first but when he doesn’t restrict her, she starts pulling nearly completely off him each time only to slam down all the way to his root. Water splashes around them but John gives absolutely no shits about it. He just groans into her mouth and sucks on her tongue as she takes him over and over. He’s so deep he can feel it when he hits her cervix and it just reminds him of how good it had been fucking Jena when she was pregnant. It’s going to be even better with Lacey’s tighter cunt.

“That’s right,” John says, “take it all the way, little girl.”

“It feels so good when you’re inside me,” Lacey moans and then she’s cumming on him, vice like around his throbbing cock. John uses his hold to force her to keep moving on him faster, harder, and then he fills her up with shots of hot cum. As Lacey collapses against him, John jerks her on him a few more times to make sure she’s milked him dry before he lets her settle.

“I love you, Uncle John,” she murmurs and John kisses her temple as he pets down her back.

“I love you too, babygirl. You’re my best girl.”

Lacey smiles and then clenches around him as she sits up. So soon after, John shivers with overstimulation but nothing short of a heart attack is gonna make him leave her cunt before he’s good and ready. She moves slowly on him, rocking nice and gentle to keep him inside her and he groans as he hardens right back up.

“You and your mom both,” he says as she grins at him. “I bet you could take fifty cocks in a row and you wouldn’t be satisfied.”

“Fifty?” Lacey giggles. “I just love feeling you squirt cum all up inside me. It feels so good and full after.”

Jesus. If she isn’t pregnant by the end of the month, he must be shooting blanks. “Yeah? Maybe I should tell the congregation. Get you a bunch of cocks to ride and let them at you two at a time to plug up your pretty mouth and cunny.”

She bites her lip but the flush in her cheeks shows how much the idea excites her.

“Or…” His hand slides back to finger her other hole, pushing in two fingers at once. The training’s working because her tight muscles give into his pressure easily. Lacey’s mouth falls open so she can pant for breath and she clenches on him tightly when he starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her. “Maybe we’ll plug this hole, too.”

“Uncle,” she moans, closing her eyes. He tries adding a third finger and manages it. Such a tight fit but he’s pretty sure he can fit up there, especially in the bath where she’s already warm and relaxed.

“Lift your hips, little girl,” he says and she slides off him. Before she can be too disappointed, he pulls his fingers free and slots the big head up against her asshole. “Now go slow.”

Lacey gives him an unsure look but then starts to lower onto him. It’s harder than when he fucked her cunt first, getting the head in past that first ring of muscle, but Lacey doesn’t give up. Her eyes are shut tight from discomfort but he kisses her cheeks and then her mouth as she keeps going. He hadn’t really meant for her to take him all this first time but somehow isn’t surprised when he feels her soft little bottom against his thighs again.

“Good girl,” he praises as she pants and twitches around him. It’s so fucking tight he can barely stand it and knowing he’s going to paint her with cum in both holes just makes it better. “How do you feel?”

“Full,” she says. She’s going to be a lot more full when Ben joins them.

“Can you move for me, sweetheart?”

Lacey nods and then rocks slowly to move him in her a little at a time. It’s pure torture but as she loosens further, she stands to bounce faster. Soon enough, John doesn’t have to encourage her at all and she’s taking him nice and hard.

“That’s it. That’s good, babygirl. Keep going and I’ll give you a nice surprise.”

Not much of a surprise since they both know what he means but it still excites her. She moves on him harder and when his fingers find her cunt and slide in, Lacey’s head falls back with a gasp.

“Just think,” he tells her, “we’re gonna get your Daddy in on this soon. Then both of us can fill you up all at once.”

“Yeah?” she asks, breathless, only to moan when he pulls her closer and starts to suck on one of her tits. He rolls his tongue over the nipple and catches it in his teeth, tugging lightly as she keeps slamming on him.

“Please!” she moans, “please fill me up, Uncle! I want it! I want your cum deep inside me!”

Well, he can’t say no to a plea like that. John grabs onto her hips and jerks her harder on his thick cock so he can dig into her deeply. It’s almost enough to turn him into an ass man like his brother but he knows that cute little cunt is going to call for him forever. Doesn’t mean he can’t give her a load elsewhere this time.

As Lacey yells her end and her body clenches on him hard, John jerks her down all the way on him to bury himself in her tight canal. The first gush of cum makes the next slide easier and then she’s bouncing with him to wring out every drop. Finally, he’s spent and pulls her off him so he can rest a bit. Lacey lays against his chest and John pets over her body, even sliding his fingers to feel the wetness of her little cunt again. She makes a little whine and he knows he’s going to fuck her again before too much longer.

“Can Daddy join us next time?” Lacey asks softly and John nods.

“Yeah. I think you’re ready to take him.”


End file.
